


Mental breakdown

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern





	Mental breakdown

У Роуз очень мягкая грудь, такая белая. Канайя несколько раз провела по ней ладонью, завороженно и аккуратно. Роуз устроилась на столе, несильно, но требовательно потянула Канайю за рог к себе. Роуз хотелось целоваться, ноющее тепло внизу живота теперь руководило её действиями — она сделалась нетактична и невежлива и о, ей очень понравилось быть нетактичной. Канайя смахнула на пол катушки, нитки, выкройки, плюшевого дракона и пустую чашку и забралась на стол сама.  
Бёдра у Роуз тоже белые, и Канайя смущённо поцеловала их, и коленки поцеловала украдкой тоже. Не поднимая глаз, закрыв их, наконец, совсем, Канайя провела языком по мягкому и розовому, ещё раз и ещё, — Роуз вздрогнула и прошептала что-то: имя ли, заклинание ли, Канайя не услышала. Роуз похожа на цветок — розу, наверное — Канайе стало стыдно за сравнение, почерпнутое в вампирских романах, поэтому вслух она ничего не сказала, ну и вообще, как тут поговоришь. Когда Роуз потом обхватила Канайю ногами, обняла руками за тонкую шею, почти придушив, — Канайя подумала, что Роуз похожа на монстра из Дальнего Кольца.  
Такая же всемогущая.

Каркат шёл по коридору. Заснуть не получалось, очень хотелось пить. Он старался не думать о том, что и с кем могло происходить во мраке библиотеки.

 — Ты ненормальная, ты знаешь об этом? Если будешь всё время прерываться, чтобы рассказать мне о цветовых достоинствах достоинства...  
 — Страйдер, — Терези не обвиняла, а сразу приговаривала. — Ты не мог бы перестать рисовать?  
Дэйв, охнув, выронил синий мелок, которым бездумно водил по полу. Новый выпуск Милого Бро получился очень неприличным.  
Дэйв охнул громче — Терези мстительно пустила в ход зубы.  
  — Сделай так ещё раз, — шёпотом попросил Дэйв, показательно отшвыривая мелок подальше.  
Они с Терези устроились на полу в комнате, которая считалась кухней, потому что ели обычно тут. Ночью сюда никто не ходил.  
 — А-а! — эхо от вопля Карката затерялось где-то в коридоре. На кухне зажёгся свет, Дэйв щурился на него и судорожно отцеплял очки от воротника. Терези невозмутимо водила языком по члену Дэйва, ей не хотелось вставать, она не таракан, чтобы бегать от света на кухне. Ну и вообще. Она слепая.  
И может притвориться, что Карката не чует.

 

 


End file.
